Her Four Walls
by NileyLoveIsForReal
Summary: Here comes a story about finding love along the way. These two people are the most complicated people you could ever meet but they lean on each other&they might find the things to break down the walls around each others hearts. find out in Her Four Walls.
1. Person info:

Meet Miley, she has just moved to California after struggling with her Freshman year with making it through with people that she's known since kindergarten. She wasn't popular, wasn't the GEEK, wasn't that skater girl, she was just another one out of ordinary she found a way to fit it anyway she could. She had the most amazing friends any girl could ask fro they were there for when ever she needed them. She has gone through one really hard heart break that Is why she had built FOUR walls around her heart and doesn't plan on letting any one in any time soon. Know that she's here in California, she faces many challenges. Working her way through a new school, trying to make new friend, and just surviving until Christmas break when she gets to go home and visit family and the people that keep her grounded.

Meet Nick; "This isn't going to work. Nothing can bring me back. I like my life the way it is. I like that fact that I've shut everyone out because it'll only save me heartache in the end. And sleep around? that's only because I don't want a relationship. No love, no ties, no nothing. I've seen a broken heart and I've been through it with my family, its not a fun feeling. I've lost everything I've ever loved and I guess you can say I've lost my way, but this is just to protect myself from getting hurt like my dad. I never want to have a family, its too much pain. Ill stick to my ways. No one can change me back to the kind hearted, loving, warm Nick I used to be!"

BUT what if when he see's her walk through those school doors on the first day of school can she make him go soft. But he'll learn that she doesn't trust anyone and he's the one that's gonna need to break down Her Four Walls, to make her finally open up to someone.


	2. Flawless

Her Four Walls Chapter 1.

well here is the first chapter of this story, please write a review after so I can hear what you think about this story.(:

NOW OFF TO THE STORY!(:

I sighed as I stepped into my new house "Mom,is this necessary? I mean, moving into a new house?... in California?" I looked at my mom, quietly wishing that this was all a joke but all I saw was a smile.

"oh, Miley. Of course! Besides it's for your own good. You need to get outside of Tennessee and explore the world!"

I gazed at my mom looking at her intently. "What if I don't want to, mom? What if I wanted to stay in Tennessee?"

I sighed and sat down on the sofa, "I'm so sorry, hunny, I really am… but ... We need to move here." I glanced at Ashley, Miley's sister and shrugged, "Ashley like it here."

she looks at her mom and sister, "Like it? I love it here!" she turned around and looked out the window.

"Zzt! Not helping, sis!" I saw Ashley staying quiet so I walked up to her. "What are you even looking at?" I glanced out the window and gasped. "awww, it looks so cute!"

My mom coughed, "pardon?"

Ashley squealed, "He's coming over here! Quick give me lip gloss!"

I turned away from the cute cat I saw and stared at my sister. "What? You want to look cute for a cat?" I busted in laughter with mom and saw Ashley roll her eyes.

Ashley sighed, "oh, Miley. Of course I want to look cute for a cat!" she rolled her eyes once again, "of course not! Don't you see cutie at 3 o'clock?"

I shrugged, "all I see is my sister, sadly, glancing out the window desperately looking at a guy who she doesn't even know." I sighed dramatically, "sucks to be you." I giggled and walked towards the kitchen to get cookie dough ice cream. (:

Ashley rolled her eyes, "oh Miley.." she glances out the windows and saw that the guy was gone and pouted. "And to think he was coming over here." She sighed and headed towards her room.

Mom picked up her phone and glanced at the caller. She sighed and yelled, "I have to go to work! Bye, I love you guys!" she walked out the door, answering the phone.

I walked out of the kitchen and tool a mouthful of ice cream, "Mmm!" I smiled and began to walk out the door and sat down on the porch. I stared at the crossroads wondering what my friends were doing in Tennessee. I began to frown, "I miss you guys."

With Miley's friends in Tennessee.

I tried to grab the remote out of Emily's hand. "EMILY! Give me the remote now!" I tried to grasp the remote but failed. "Emily!" she whined

"Taylor, no! AGH! Stop it!" I felt pain as Taylor began to pull her hair. "Really? You're gonna – OW!" I growled and began to wrestle for the remote as Taylor had her hand on a side.

Taylor inhaled, "Emily, let go. Now." she saw Emily stick her tongue and gasped. "Oh no you did not just stick your tongue at me!"

Emily smirked, "what cha gonna do about it, tay?" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at Taylor again.

I groaned as I heard my alarm sound from my phone in front of my face telling that its time to get up and face my first day at a new school, I've only missed the first couple of days so it shouldn't be that hard fitting in right?

"Miles where did you put my makeup bag" I heard my sister yelling at me and I groaned loudly

I yelled back "I don't know and I don't care find it you're self." I got up and walked to my bathroom and began to get ready.

I looked down at my phone and saw an incoming call from my Taylor I hit the send button. "Hey Tay what's up"

Taylor sounded so depressed "nothing really just wanted to wish my bestiest friend in the world then best day at her new school" I heard my favorite laugh in the background and I knew that Emily was there with her.

I smiled for the first time in a while and it was the smile the Taylor had said was her favorite. "I really miss you Tay, I wish you could be here with my, and tell Em I say hey and that I miss her too." I laughed and blew kisses in the phone.

Taylor laughed at me "Did you just blow my kisses through the phone dude?"

I smiled and responded with a laugh "Only for my bestiest friend of course."

Taylor coughed in the receiver " and I hope that best friend is me?"

I laughed and smiled "of course it's you, and you know I would love to talk to you all day but I have to get to school now, wish me luck"

Taylor laughed and Emily got on the phone to0 and they said "Miley Ray, stop being such a dramatic person and just go there with a smile and call us when you get home from school. We love you."

I smiled "I love you guys to and I promise that we will talk as soon as I get home" and with that I hung up the phone and ran to my room and grabbed all of my stuff and head to my car.

As I drove down the road I couldn't help but feel scared. I knew nobody here I would just be the girl who didn't now where she was going and would be taking someones friends or something along those lines. As I turned in to the school lot and pulled in to a spot that had an new BMW in it I sighed "this isn't gonna work" I grabbed my stuff from the passenger side of my car and got out and looked around me and became the new girl, it had finally sunk in to me I wasn't in Tennessee anymore and I couldn't do anything about that this was going to be my life now and I had to move on.

I walked through the halls I had got my class schedule the day before and I was looking for my first class I had AP Bio with Mrs. Kelly, I sighed and continued walking down the hall looking from my paper to the doors and before I knew it I hit someone or something and was on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going let me help you up" He held out his hand to me and I took it and stood up. "I'm Nick by the way, Nick Thompson, and you are?"

I looked at him shyly and smiled "Miley, Miley Mayer. And thanks for helping be up by the way." I smiled and him and sighed he was perfect and really sweet, then I started that head argument with my self. Miley you just got here you've let you heart out before and he broke it and you finally made those Four Walls around it you can;t let just one guy come and break it down right away. Get to now him first. Get to now him.

I couldn't take my eyes off her she was so pretty and beautiful, woaahh, Nick what are you saying you can't be falling for her, remember you don't want a relationship or anything like that, focus man maybe a one time thing and then it's like you never meet her before just like all the other girl but then I heard her laugh and softened inside and smiled at her "What"

I giggled "You were kinda in you're own mind there and I was wondering if you were still there or not."

Nick smiled at me "I'm still here, so you new here?"

I sighed and looked down "That obvious?"

Nick laughed and smiled "Yeah it is but I won't tell anyone promise." I smiled at her and gave her a look.

I saw the look and had a confused look on my face. "What was that look about?"

Nick smiled and took my schedule and smiled "We have all the same classes, you got lucky you're stuck with me from now on" I swear I saw her smile.

I laughed "Oh so I'm lucky am I, I thought that would have been a bad thing" I joked and smiled. "so are we just gonna stand here our are you gonna walk us to class Nicholas?"

Nick laughed "okay lets go this way" he pointed strait ahead of us.

Nick's P.O.V.

This girl was amazing I have to get to know her better, I think she might be changing my old way, and that the OLD Nick just might be coming back to us, I guess time will have to tell us. We got to our AP Bio class and I opened the door for her and smiled, we walked to the teachers desk and I handed her Miley's schedule.

"Mrs. Wells, this is Miley and she's new " I smiled and looked back at Miley and gave her a weak smile.

Mrs. Wells smiled at us and said to Miley "Dear you can sit next to nick of you would like, and welcome to the class dear."

I smiled and took Mileys paper back from the teacher and we walked back to my desk and there was an empty on right next to me and I smiled at her.

"so are you ready for the day to begin"

I looked over at her and she blushed softly and gave me a weak smile. "yeah I am, and thanks for helping my today Nick."

To be continued...

I love LONNNGGG Reviews tell me what you think.(:


	3. I Won't

HELLO!(:

Well... It's been a while since I've updated this story. :( I've just been so bussy with life and haven't had tome to write lately but I'm trying more and more to be able to write and keep this story updated.(:

Last Time On Her Four Walls...

You meet Miley Mayer.(: She just you're average girl and is starting out in California. She meets Nick in the hallways when she runs in to him when she was looking at her schedual trying to find out where she was suppose to be going at the time. You also meet Nick, you know the guy who sleeps around and doesn't want a relationship or anything? Yeah.. HIM! :D Well as you saw last time he might not turn out to be like that, I think that he has a weakness for Miley and he just might change his ways.(: Will I guess you'll just have to wait and see.(:

Please leave me a review after I love hearing what you think it keeps me updating faster and faster.(:

so moving right along with our story...

* * *

Nicks P.O.V.

I kept stealing little looks at the desk next to me, looking a Miley. You could see the little smile that would appear across her face every now and then when something she thought was funny happened. I still couldn't get how she made me feel this way but she somehow made me feel like the old Nick again, and I'm starting to like that.

"Pssstt." I tapped Miley on the shoulder to get her attention.

She looked up from her notebook and smiled at me. "Yeah Nick?"

I Nodded towards the notebook, "Whats that you're writing?"

She hesitated and looked down and then back up. "UMMMM, this old thing um nothing really, why?"

I smiled and tried to get a hold of the notebook and smiled "Can I see it please?"

She hesitated and looked at it again and shook her head. "Ummm, you can't laugh though you have to promise me you won't."

I smiled at Miley and put out my hand for the book and she handed it to me, I went to start reading it and then she stopped me. "Before you read this please don't laugh it's just something I've always been working on that's all."

I moved her and and put my fingers to her lips, "SSSSHHH! I'm trying to read you're work Miley."

I was more surprised at what she had wrote it was so beautiful, it made me smile.

You Will Never Be-

How did we ever come to this  
I never thought you'd be  
someone I'd have to miss  
and there I was caught in your game  
needing answers that never came  
and we took a chance,  
you said you were strong  
strong enough  
but you were wrong...

and now I'm...

Deafened by your silence  
blinded by the tears  
if you're looking for forgiveness  
you won't find that here  
cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
and now its all too clear  
that you will never be...

Look at her  
she won't ever compare  
you can say you're sorry  
but I still don't care  
was she worth this mess  
was she worth this pain  
you can say it's her fault  
but you're both to blame

...Now I'm ...

Looking back it was all so easy  
I hope you know you're my last mistake  
Don't come around and say you need me  
I won't stay

Now I know that you were so deceiving  
was it fun for you to walk away  
I hope you liked it  
cause she's so damn easy  
you won't change

That you will never be...

I looked up at her and was in awe, I started to wonder who had broken her heart and made her need to write songs like that, about her heartbreak.

"Miley, who is this about?"

She looked away and looked down and then the bell rang and she slowly got up and walked out the door leaving me with her notebook, I ran after her as fast as I could to try and get her to talk to me about it. "Miley wait, slow down, come on talk to me."

When I caught up to her she had tears streaming down her face and all I could do was pull her in to a tight hug and told her come on lets get outta here.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V.

We walked to his car in silence and then when he opened the passagner door to his car for me I got in an sat there trying to get myself back together, but as soon as he walked back around to his side of the car and was inside I couldn't help but start to cry more.

Nick looked over at me and lifted my chin and made me look at him. "Miley why are you crying and what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and that's when I fell apart.

Before I knew it we where pulled over along the side of the shore and when I looked up I saw the beach and smiled, Nick had got out and walked around to my door and helped me out. "You were asleep so I stopped and got some food and decided that you need some beach time."

I smiled and got out of the car and followed Nick out to the beach and watched him sit the blanket down and sat next to him and smiled over at him. "Are you okay Miles?"

I looked at him weird and smiled with a giggle "Miles?"

He smiled and put his arm around me and pulled me in to his chest and whispered in my ear. "Yes Miles as in Miley and I like that name and it fits you perfectly."

I smiled and leaned in to his chest and he laid back and held my close like I would disappear if he let go, he smiled up and me and l laid down on his chest and smiled, I was lost in my own little world until he asked me a question and I didn't hear him the first time. "HUH?"

He smiled and asked me again, "Tell me every thing about you Miley, I wanna know every little detail and every little flaw."

I smiled and turned back on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "you want to know every single little flaw that I have?"

He smiled and looked in to my eyes and ran his fingers across my cheek and smirked. "Every single one."

* * *

Nick P.O.V.

As I sat there and listened to her tell me about everything that she had been through in her whole life since she moved here and then when she told about the thing I saw with the most pain in her face I looked at her and moved my fingers across her cheek and smiled to give her encouragement that she needed to tell me everything that happened. "Come on just tell me what happened."

She looked like she just might cry as she told me what she wanted to. "Well where do I begin?"

I looked at her and took her hand and smiled at her. "How about the being how it all started?"

She looked down and started to play with her fingers and then looked up at me and began to speak. "Well, we meet last year when I was a freshman and he was a Senior. I didn't think that things would get very far but they did, he asked me out we were together for over a year and then he graduated, and college started and he cheated on me and it was with a friends sister and to make it worse I walked in on them when I went to surprise him after school one day. And that's the story." She shifted uncomfortably, I could tell she had just told me the most hurtful story and I could see that she was really hurt and needed someway to get out the hurt, and she did it through the writing of songs.

Then she looked over at me and smiled and leaned back in to my chest and looked up at me. "How about you Nick, tell me about you please."

I swallowed hard and looked down I'd never told anyone about my life before but I think this girl was about to change me for good and I think I'm ready for this adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED! :D

Hey guys it was a while since i'd updated the story but here is the update I hope it was good enough for not writing for TWO WHOLE MONTHS! :D

Well leave me an LOOOONNNGGG Review and tell me about what you think.

Xoxo,

Stephanieee(:


	4. The Secret Life Of Prince Charming

** Her Four Walls Chapter 3 The Secret Life Of Prince Charming .**

**Nicks P.O.V.**

I laid back and she laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my side and she rested her head on my chest and looked up at me and gave that smile that made me go weak the first time that she looked at me today in the hallways at school.

"Nick please just tell me about your self I mean it can't be that bad can it?"

I sighed and she had a look of worry on her face and moved slightly and put her fingers under my chin and looked me in the eyes and said softly "Nick just tell me I want to know everything about you."

I adjusted oh so slightly in the sand and pulled her up to my chest and started to tell her my story.

When I got to the part about my dad and told her how he had left my mom for someone else and how I had took it a different way and started to become a different person and that I turned to drugs,sex,girl, and car racing. I thought that she would be the girl that was just gonna go and give up on me, but I was wrong, she didn't she looked at me and smiled and I just had the confused look that made her ask me thins. "What, did I do something wrong, Nick?"

I looked at her and smiled. "No you didn't but I don't see why you aren't like any of the other people that I know, I mean my whole family has turned their back to me because of who I have become."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips and I started to smile and kissed her back slowly. When she pulled away a few minutes later she smiled at me and held my cheek and smiled at me and said "I'm not the kind of person who would have the need to judge anyone at all in my life and I'm just glad that you gave me the chance to listen to you and tell me your story."

We sat on the beach for another three hours just sitting there holding each other and keeping one another company for the time that we needed. Then she turned to me and said we should probably get going since the suns already going down and her moms probably freaking out cause she didn't come home right after school.

We drove back to the school in silence but it was a good and comfortable silence like we just needed to be able to be around one another. When we arrived at the school and she turned to me and made me get a little more weak every time.

"Nick I really had fun today and if it weren't for me running in to you in the middle of the hallway this morning I never would have meet such a wonderful guy like you that I got the chance to meet today." she smiled and went to grab the car door handle to get out before I stopped her.

"Miley... wait..."

She turned her face towards me and looked at my confused "yeah Nick?"

"Miss Miley Jones I really had a fun day with you and would like to take you out when we don't have to quote on quote miss the whole school day" I smiled cheesy and hoped that it worked.

She looked down at her hands and for a moment I thought she was going to turn me down and say no that she wasn't interested but to my surprise she said "Yes Nick I would love to hang out with you again, just tell me when and where and you have you're self a date."

I smiled at her and she looked my way "What?"

"Can, can... I have your number" , I started to say then added " you know so I can call you to pick you up for our date." I added as fast as I could to make it seem like I wasn't trying to get in her pants, like she probably thinks I am now.

I noticed that she shuddered for a while and then sighed and took my phone that was sitting in the center conceal of my car. "Here" she said as she handed it back to me and with a smile she got out of my car and walked away.

I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get a chance to update the story i'm already writing the next chapper and it will have lots more in it and be more lengthy. (:

and leave me ideas if you want to see something in the story?

Well reviews make me happy, so PLEASE tell me what you think.

Twitter/ itsxstephbaby

Get updates there and talk tooo meeeh. :D

will byeeee for now.


	5. Sparks Fly

Her Four Walls

Chapter 4 Sparks Fly

Miley's P.O.V.

I pulled out of the school parking lot with Nick right behind me and when I looked to check and see if the roads where clear for me to go I looked in to the review mirror and saw him smile at me. I whispered to myself "is it possible to be in love with a bad boy?"

I drove back home with Nick flooding my mind the whole car ride. He was hard to forget surprisingly, I mean we just meet this morning. I pulled up to my street and saw that the porch light was on and I could already tell that mom wasn't gonna let this one slid. And I haven't even gotten out of the car yet.

I got out of my car and went to grab my bag from the other side of the seat and then my door slammed "Shit, well now I guess mom knows I'm home" I walked slowly and suddenly in a depressed mood towards the front door. When I got to the door all I could hear was the crickets in the grass "Maybe mom is already in bed and just forgot to turn the light in the living room off?"

"Oh no I'm not in bed yet my dear, I'm just here sitting around waiting for my sixteen year old daughter to come home from school at 8 O'clock at night, care to explain?" I turned around to see my mom on the front porch swing, funny I didn't see her sitting there when I first walked up the stairs.

I looked at my feet nervously and stuttered "ummmm... well.. there...you see.."

then my mom interrupted me "Get with it Miley, I mean we just moved here and your already trying to rebel against me, I know you not happy with me and all." I don't think she heard me when I said "No mom I'm not I was just hanging with someone I meet today." So I said it a little bit louder and with more of an attitude, that got her to listen to me. "Excuse me you better watch your mouth and tone that you talk to me with before I..". I had the smartest remark in mind and decided to use it what more trouble could I get in to now? "What send me away to my dads? Cause in case you haven't noticed HE LEFT ME AND YOU!" I shouted and make a straight hit for the door but before I could get there she grabbed me by the arm and and turned me around with a tight grip on my wrist and smacked me right across the face. I started to fall apart, she's never hit me before or well she has but nothing like this before. I screamed and pushed her out of the way and ran into the house in tears. I made my way to my room turned around locked the door and fell to my bed and began to sob what I needed was that someone to talk to about what had just happpened.

I tired to call Taylor and Emily but all I got from them was "This is Taylor sorry I can't get to the phone now leave me a message and I'll get back to you." or " Hey hey this is Emily that you are trying to reach but I didn't want to answer your call or maybe I missed it, well leave me a message and maybe I'll call you back." But I didn't want to leave a message so I just hung up before it went to the beep noise.

The only other person that I thought I could call was Nick I spent twenty minutes in my head arguing on whether or not I should call him and tell him about this I mean HELLO we just meet this morning. Before I knew it my fingers had scrolled through my contacts and it landed on his number and I hit send. When he picked up the phone his voice had sounded so soft and home feeling. "umm.. hey Nick, it's me." I said to him I could hear the hurt in my voice and feel the tears that where building up again in my throat.

"Miley... is that you?" His voice was making me need him more, but wait isn't that just a little to clingy?

" Yeah Nick it's me, I really need someone to talk to right now, I just happened to think you could help me."

"Hey Miley you sound really sad right now like your about to cry, whats wrong?" His caring made me want to be in his arms like we were early today, I just felt safe with him and seeing him right now would make me feel a lot better than what I do now.

"Nick, can you come over and stay with me and talk to me I really don't want to be alone right now." I was really worried what his answer was going to be like he was just gonna laugh in my face. I just couldn't think about anymore negative things I need to stay positive right now.

I waited for his response but I think I missed it when I heard the front door slam shut and my mothers foot steps out side my door walking down the hall. I fell down to my knees and wrapped my arms around them and began to sob all over again. It wasn't until I heard Nicks voice on the phone telling me he was coming over right now.

"Miles" I shuddered at the sound of his voice and whispered "yes" into the phone. He was so surprised and confused, you could hear it in his voice the whole time. "Miley, whats you address I'm coming over right now to make sure your okay."

I told him my address fast and he said be right over and I was now confused. Until he told me that he lives like two streets away. Before I knew it I saw his head lights in my window. I walked slowly towards the door; I leaned outside the hall to see that it was empty. I took my chance and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it to see Nick and his arms open waiting for me.

I fell right in to Nicks waiting arms. He held me tight and asked me what was going on.

I could barely breath when I went to respond to him "My my my my my, my mom she hit me when I came him really late from school because I was so frustrated she wouldn't even let me explain to her why, she's never hit me before. She was holding on to my wrists really tight when she pulled me around and hit me, it hurt so badly Nick."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as gravity would let us be together and hummed me a soft melody

_'She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no_

_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is wrong '_

He kissed my cheek softly and made me feel safer than I have since my break-up with Justin. I looked up at him and smiled laying my head on his chest and putting my fingers through the loops of his jeans.

He laughed at me with a smile and kissed me softly and I smiled wider that a little kid on Christmas morning. "What" he asked me like he'd done something wrong, but he was wrong he'd done everything that was right.

"Nothing you just make me feel safe and so much more happier than I have been in months, that's all".

And with that he kissed my lips softly once more and pulled me in to tight hug. "Lets get outta here".

…...

Hey guys!(: 3

How are you?

Good, Great, Okay, Maybe, No, Maybe so? :D

Well guys I've been working on this chapter for about TWO weeks with school and all, it was the end of the 6 weeks and I had to make sure my grades where good, so my parents didn't flip out! O:

But GUYS GUESS WHAT! :D

I have amazing gradesss!

Wannna see? :)

I have

AP world geography- A+

English 2 – A-

Dance- A+

Geometry- B+

Spanish 2 – C+ But that classss is HARD! O:

Bio- B-

Chemistry- C+

World History B+

O: 

I have good grades tho! :D

So that means I'm not in any trouble with the RENTS! :O

so guys!:)

was this episode any good?

Let me know what you think. (':

LONG REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :) 3

And I don't know why! But some of your guys review got deleted! O:

So, if your are missing i'm sorrrryy! /3 :'(

but I still love all of you! :)

so please review for meee? :)

Follow me on twitter for updates / itsxstephbaby

and my youtube for other stories!:) / Nileywonderland

bye guy,

xoxo,

stephanie. (':

3


End file.
